Firesong Suramar Consulate
The Firesong Suramar Consulate is the official presence of the Sin'dorei House Firesong in Suramar City. House Firesong worked closely with Court Arcanist Morgane Devaux of the noble House Devaux during the war for Suramar, together raising the Thera-dora, a refugee militia that performed exceptionally well during the civil war due to their extensive training. House Devaux is formally responsible for the oversight of the compound, and guards its lands together with Thera-dora. The interior, of a modest size but with a large cellar presumably used for arcane work, is considered the territory of House Firesong under the terms of alliance with House Devaux, but Morgane Devaux, Matriarch of House Devaux is formally responsible for the consulate. History & Establishment Entilzha Firesong had planned with ally Morgane Devaux to establish a small presence in Suramar for House Firesong after hostilities wound down. With House of Devaux eager to use its relationship with House Firesong to pursue trade and security interests, House Firesong keen to maintain a modest presence in the city of their ancestors, talk of the mission was raised very soon after the fall of Elisande, as Entilzha and Morgane both wished to have the Firesong Suramar Consulate recognized by law before the city either turned deeply inward, or became entangled in outside affairs as Quel'Thalas did. With the valor of the Thera-dora and the personal danger taken by Lord Firesong and his men, a consulate in the north of the city was agreed upon, on lands formally owned by House Devaux. Devaux and Thera-dora guards patrol the space outside, though the interior of the mission is considered the territory of House Firesong under the alliance with House Devaux. However, responsibility for the compound belongs ultimately in the eyes of the Suramar government to House Devaux, whom though skeptical, viewed a smaller Sin'dorei house, documented Suramar ancestry, and a proven commitment to the city,. Entilzha was required to document his lineage to the time of the Highborne, and identified his ancestor Tor'delan Firesong among the annals of Suramar's vast library, a name he knew a little of from the oldest annals of Ashal'Thalas and materials recovered from Biel'aran, Vash'jir, House Firesong's ancient seat. Tor'delan Firesong, The Link Between Worlds Tor'delan was the son of Bailas Firesong and father of Solanar and A'malia whom would found Ashal'Thalas. Among the strongest of House Firesong's magisters, Tor'delan had spent much of his life living and honing the arcane in Suramar. He disagreed with his father Bailas and the rest of his family and remained firmly in Suramar, where House Firesong's records of him end with a presumption of death. Suramar's archive however contains a bit more detail, with a passage praising the loyalty of Tor'delan Firesong and the men under his command, largely Firesong retainers assigned to Tor'delan's command. Mention of his death is caught up in the frenzy of attacks immediately preceding the shielding. Tor'delan is listed as KIA in the vicinity of the Moon Guard stronghold, and was among the last burials at Tel'anor before the burial grounds were severed from the city by the barrier. The Suramar records only specify his loss against "enemy forces encroaching upon Suramar at an alarming rate". Tor'delan's death is noted as with full honors, and while he was unmarried, Tor'delan lived many centuries in Suramar and did have lovers. The possibility that he'd a daughter or daughters is noted in a text about Suramar's losses in the War of the Ancients, the length of his time, over six hundred years total, in the city, makes such increasingly believable, and the link between Tor'delan and Entilzha, matching signatures from their respective archives and such, proved a clear blood link and did much to bolster House Firesong's position. Most notable was Morgane Devaux's strong support for the Firesong presence, combined with House Firesong's proven devotion and training capacity with the Thera-dora, promising trade contacts and Entilzha's extensive documentation of his bloodline, the presence was authorized at a villa in northern Suramar, on lands whose original residents fell during the conflict, which was still in its final stages when the consulate's doors opened, to the north well inside liberated territory, but bordering the edge of the city, the increasingly needed outring of the Thera-dora gained a tactical base, a fact that would persist after the war, and solidify House Firesong's resumed presence in the formerly shielded city, after ten thousand years away. Diplomatic & Security Functions The consulate's interior has modest size rooms generally decorated in typical Suramar fashion with the occasional Thalassian relic or sigil on display. The entrance bears the crescent moon of Suramar beneath the crest of House of Sunstrider which has come to represent the whole of Quel'Thalas. Beneath to the left and right are the crests of House Firesong and House Devaux. Firesong banners fly from flagpoles near the entrance, and two ceremonial Sin'dorei Bailan Guard stand at the entrance when the compound's doors are open. The consulate features and a spacious dining hall connected to a large cellar, and is used to promote trade with Quel'Thalas, interest in the Firesong-Devaux Bergerac Vineyards, and serves as a de-facto base for the Thera-dora, and location from which those not capable of doing so themselves, may travel between Suramar City and Belore'aran. House Firesong hopes the modest presence, combined with the Thera-dora and close alliance with House Devaux, will cement the Sin'dorei family's long term interest in the city, and serve to create a lasting bond regardless of which way future political winds blow. The young heiress to House Firesong, Ysandre Firesong, is expected to take a prominent role at the consulate as she ages, being fluent in Shalassian from her exposure at Belore'aran. As the Thera-dora transition into a Ranger-Outrider force to defend the city in the absence of the dome, Ranger-Captain Calindra Lemoine, herself having been rescued and trained by Firesong actions, utilizes the compound for Thera-dora training and as a de-facto headquarters, strengthening the importance of the Firesong presence to the overall security of Suramar. practicing Shal'dorei time magics at the compound]] Much a hub of Entilzha's own research into Shal'dorei time magics, telemancy, and other unique brands of the arcane developed in the shielded city, and is among other things, a place of magical learning, where much of the research compiled from across Suramar is studied and applied, under the guidance of Morgane and other seasoned Shal'dorei. The site is linked to Shal'elah and other regional locations via Telemancy links, and is generally used to move personnel and civilians between Suramar and Belore'aran, a small Shal'dorei village in House Firesong's Ashal'Thalas, first founded to handle refugee overflow, some have chosen to make a home there, and many of the Thera-dora find the peaceful, Eversong-like forests a relaxing place to spend leave and off shifts. Category:House of Firesong Category:House of Devaux Category:Suramar City Locations